The Lee Hong Assassination
'The Lee Hong Assassination '''is the 5th mission in ''Hitman: Codename 47 and the 11th mission in Hitman: Contracts. Hitman: Codename 47 Briefing Good job. The plan is working. The police have withdrawn their protection of Lee Hong, and many of his connections are scared. Lee Hong is now accessible, but it still remains quite a challange - Hong has a small army to protect him. This mission will be very complex. Take your time and and explore the location before committing to action. Best wishes Diana Burnwood, handler, The Agency Mission Details Our customer wants Lee Hong dead, and the Jade Figure that empowers him. This figure is very valuable, both in terms of money and symbolism. Locate this artifact and bring it to the clerk in the Herbal Shop inside the restaurant. He will know what to do with it. Intelligence has informed that one agent is missing during the undercover work at Lee Hong's restaurant. His last report described a vast tunnel complex beneath the restaurant. We believe that he is being held hostage somewhere down there. We have transferred all info to your map. Lee Hong runs a brothel on the second floor. It has been marked on your map. Lee Hong's appetite for women may be one of his weak spots. When the triad have been alarmed they will seal off the whole area. Use Lee Hong's speed boat to get into clear waters where a pickup has been arranged for you. Equipment Weapons * Oyabun knife * Fibre Wire * AMT 1911 'Hardballer' * Beretta 92 * Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper * Beretta 92, silenced * Israeli Military Industries UZI * Kalashnikov AK47 * Desert Eagle Mark XIX Equipment * Kevlar Body Armor * Compass * Binoculars Weapons * Uzi - on guards. * AK-47 - On guards. * Beretta 9mm Pistol - On guards. * R93 Sniper - In guard quarters and in basement. * Vial of Poison - Given in herbal shop after delivering Jade Figurine. * Chinese Sword (unusable by 47) - Wielded by Lee Hong. Disguises * Bodyguard * Red Dragon Member * Waiter Trivia * Completing this mission will reward you with $15.000. Hitman: Contracts Briefing All the pieces are in place, 47! Lee Hong's been backed into a corner. He's hunkered down in his stronghold. We did have a man in there, but we haven't heard from him in weeks. Assassinate Hong, get his Jade Figurine and come on home. You've got to succeed on this one, 47. There won't be any second chances. DETAILS: Lee Hong has been weakened and you've got your opportunity to strike now. He's retreated to his own stronghold, The Emperor's Garden Restaurant. It's a popular well-known place and appears legitimate, but there's a lot going on beneath the surface. We have a man inside who may be able to help you, but haven't heard from him in weeks. Remember, Lee Hong is weakened, but he's still very dangerous, very cautious and recent events have obviously put his guard up. After Hong has been eliminated, get his Jade figurine, it's symbolic value is enormous. No one has led the Red Dragon triad without possessing it. The death of Hong and the disappearance of the jade figurine will throw the triad into chaos. Good luck, 47- for once I think you'll need it. TARGET: Lee Hong. Leader of the Red Dragon triad. INFO: Lee Hong is weakened and has withdrawn to his base of operations, a formidable stronghold fronted by a legitimate restuarant. Hong can feel the noose tightening, so he's on the defensive. OBTAIN JADE FIGURINE. INFO: Red Dragon leaders wield this jade figurine the way ancient kings weilded their scepters. If none of Hong's men can claim it, none can consume command and they will collapse into anarcy. Objectives *Find safe combination. *Find safe location. *Deliver Jade Figure to Herbal Shop. *Eliminate Lee Hong. *Captured agent must survive. *Escape to rendezvous point. Weapons * Firearms ** Micro Uzi - Carried by nearly all of the guards and inside the weapons room at the south end of the restaurant basement. ** Silenced Micro Uzi - Carried by one of the guards and inside the weapons room at the south end of the restaurant basement. ** Sawn-off shotgun - Carried by the bartender. ** AK-74 - Inside the small guard rooms, the weapons room, and the restaurant basement safe room. Also can be found on the restaurant second floor. They are also carried by all of the guards in the mansion. ** M60 - Inside the small guard rooms at the north and south ends of the restaurant basement. ** W2000 Sniper - Inside the weapons room at the south end of the restaurant basement. ** Enforcer Sniper Rifle - In the southwest corner at the south end of the restaurant second floor. ** Gold Desert Eagle - Carried by Zun. ** Dual silenced Micro Uzis - Bonus weapon for achieving a Silent Assassin rating. *Melee Weapons ** Meat Cleaver - In basement and used by chef in kitchen. ** Kitchen knife - Used by chef in kitchen. ** Chinese Sword - Wielded by Lee Hong. Disguises *Suit: Good only for accessing the public areas of the restaurant. *Guard: Useful at the beginning of the level but later the usefulness degrades. *Red Dragon: as Useful as the bodyguard disguise except Zun will not immedietly see through the disguise. *Waiter: Useful in the killing of Lee Hong otherwise useless. Gallery Lee Hong Loading Screen.jpg|Loading screen in Hitman: Codename 47. Scr-load11.jpg|Loading screen in Hitman: Contracts. es:Asesinato_de_Lee_Hong Category:Hitman: Codename 47 missions Category:Hitman: Contracts missions